


Sleeping Beauty...Not

by Peculiarmindset



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And this is TRUE Love, Comedy, Drooling, Embarrassment, Farting, Fluff, M/M, This is Reality, VictUuri, gross habits, sleeping, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiarmindset/pseuds/Peculiarmindset
Summary: Yuuri always thought Victor would be like the modern day Sleeping Beauty when he slept. But in reality, he was the exact opposite of that.





	Sleeping Beauty...Not

When Yuuri was in his teens, he would find himself laying down in bed at night, surrounded by all his Victor Nikiforov posters that were posted all over his walls and other merchandise with his skating idol's face scattered around every inch of his room.

Yuuri would often fantasize how it would be like to sleep beside his idol, Victor Nikiforov.

He would imagine how beautiful the Russian skater would look with his long eyelashes and flushed cheeks as the other slept peacefully.

He would be able to feel the Russian man's soothing heartbeat against his own as the other took in slow, soft breaths, probably dreaming of the next gold medal he would win.

Never in a million years did Yuuri think that his dream would actually come true.

Here, at the age of 23, Yuuri found himself in bed with THE Victor Nikiforov for the first time in his life.

Yuuri was still awake at this point and couldn't help himself as he watched the other sleep for a few minutes before going to sleep himself.

In all his fantasizes and (wet) dreams, Yuuri had always imagined Victor to be like a modern sleeping beauty. He truly believed he would see the beautiful Russian practically surrounded by stars sparkling and little sugarplum fairies dancing around as the other slumbered.

But like most things in life, the true reality of it was completely different from what Yuuri imagined.

Victor Nikiforov was currently on his back, with his legs splayed wide open and arms flopped all over the place. He took up about 3/4 of the bed, actually.

His beloved idol slept beside him, mouth wide opened as a long river of drool seeped out of his mouth, making a growing puddle on his fluffy white pillow.

Sounds that were a cross between a roaring monster truck engine and a squawking deranged duck came tumbling out of the sleeping man's mouth. And the sound of a wild boar's snorting was slipped between every other monstrous snore the other gave out.

But Victor's weird snoring-snorting noises would quiet down only for a few seconds before the other would grunt and let out a very loud, and very long wet fart. BRRRAAAAAPPPPPPP! After farting, the snoring-snorting would start up once again.

Most people in Yuuri's position would normally be totally turned off at the fact that their idol actually slept like an ogre.

But for Yuuri , all of this just made Victor more human to him. Since he now knew who the real Victor Nikiforov was, Yuuri knew that he would love the other no matter how disgusting his sleeping habits were.

And he also had to admit that this whole sleeping situation was freaking hilarious.

Yuuri let out a cough, stifling his giggles, as he watched the Russian man turn to his side to face him, cuddling up to him as he let out a few bubbling farts before continuing his snoring-snorting.

With one last cough (no, he was definitely not laughing) Yuuri gave Victor one small kiss on his forehead before finally going to sleep.

 

(=^w^=)**************************

 

OMAKE: The Next Morning-

"Oh my GAWD!"

"It's really not that bad, Victor!"

"It's so EMBARASSING! No wonder Chris and his boyfriend always exchanged those weird secretive looks whenever I slept over!

"So, none of your past lovers ever told you about your...sleeping habits?"

"No- despite what the gossips says, I haven't really slept around. And the few people I have slept with were all one night stands where we were usually both too drunk to be aware of anything else- let alone how gross I apparently am while I'm sleeping!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, the way you look like when you wake up in the mornings is surprisingly very beautiful, completely opposite to when you're asleep. You'd definitely win any of those 'Here's how I woke up in the morning' things."

"Ugh...I still can't believe how gross I am when I sleep! I really had no idea that I drooled and snored! Urghhh...I guess it could be worse- it's not like I pass gas or anything, right?"

"...uh..."

"I'M NEVER EATING CHINESE FOR DINNER EVER AGAIN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha!...I had fun writing this. True love is not perfect you know- it can be painful, it can be tiring, and it can be downright disgusting!
> 
> And hey....I have a [TUMBLR](http://www.peculiarmindset.tumblr.com) where the rest of my works are if you want to read them or want to ask me anything. But they involve certain kinks that may be quite...disagreeable with some people and can be very explicit. So fair warning, read the header on top of my tumblr and if you are uncomfortable by anything there, please feel free to exit out. But if you're okay with it, please enjoy ;)
> 
> (Actually, this story is one of my more tamer works so I thought it'd be okay to post it to this site :)


End file.
